A conventional column base frame has been manufactured by a method of pouring synthetic resin into a constantly-shaped molding frame and hardening the resin. For a column base serving as a base of a column, it is necessary to manufacture the column base frames of large and small sizes in accordance with the size of the column. Thus, there is a need for forming the column bases of large and small sizes in response to the size of the column, which causes the large and small column base frames to be individually manufactured.
However, the conventional column base frame has the following shortcomings.
Firstly, since the column base frame integrally manufactured by the molding frame, such as the conventional column base frame for forming the column base for supporting a piping or the like, is formed into a constant shape, the column base frame is bulky during carrying it. This causes a carrying cost to be too expensive.
Secondly, the column base frame is integrally formed into a predetermined shape. Therefore, if an attempt is made to mount the column base frame to the column base for supporting an iron column for supporting the piping in order to more tightly support the iron column, the column base frame cannot be mounted to the column base.
Thirdly, in case of the column base frame for forming the column base of the column for supporting the piping and the column base frame for forming the column base for supporting the iron column or the like, if the attempt is made to increase the size of the column base, the column base frame itself cannot be increased in size, that is, increased in number. Therefore, the conventional old column base cannot be reinforced.
Fourthly, when fresh concrete is poured into the column base frame, the column base frame is disadvantageously deformed due to a weight of the fresh concrete.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a column base frame with an opening prevention tool which is not bulky during carrying it by an assembled column base frame, can be mounted to the base of the column for supporting the piping, can be increased in number, can be easily assembled, and is not deformed even if the fresh concrete is poured into the column base frame.